


if it's with you, it's better

by voringsahyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cliche, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voringsahyo/pseuds/voringsahyo
Summary: "yeah but! nayeon? why nayeon. why did it have to be nayeon? why could not it be tzuyu or someone else instead! it just had to be the fucking princess of iota. i just had to fall for her!" sana snarled, visibly paling before looking back at the duo "wait.. d-do you think she will kick me out if she found out? oh my good lord.... i am gonna die. she is going to kick me out-"ORa sanayeon royalty au where they are too oblivious to see each other's feelings and are just dumb soft lovers
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	if it's with you, it's better

**Author's Note:**

> not really proof-read so please ignore the typos or grammar mistakes

  
nayeon couldn't even properly process what had happened. it was too quick and too slow at the same time. all she knew was that someone bumped into her shoulder roughly and they both were sent flying in opposite directions but, for different reasons. nayeon obviously by the force and the other person, well. because of her knight.   
  
  
it was her idea after all, to go on a late-night walk as she was having a weird, restless feeling in her tummy and her hands were sweating for no reason at all. as being the only princess of the kingdom of iota, her knight, jeongyeon, refused and proceeded to tell nayeon the cons of them sneaking out at three in the morning but nothing that her big doe eyes and pouty face couldn't do.   
  
  
so here she was, leaning on her hands as she fell straight on her behind, looking at the petite woman that jeongyeon was holding down with shock. how can someone that small have so much strength to make her fall ass first but then she's no match for the knight smaller than her? with her mouth agape, she stared at the short brunette haired girl with a tilted head, trying to see her features in the shadows of the trees.   
  
  
nayeon stood up slowly, brushing her long flowy gown down as she reached for her knight's shoulder. the girl that jeongyeon was holding down was struggling as she let out long wails, her body fidgeting due to the pressure jeongyeon was applying on her back. the knight's eyes were hard and fierce and despite growing up with the older girl, the princess felt fearful of her.   
  
  
"do you have any idea of what your actions have done? are you crazy, woman?! bumping into the princess of this kingdom and sending her flying to the ground!! and then you dare try to run away?!" jeongyeon snapped, her other hand skillfully reaching for the sword that was placed on her left side in her metal scabbard.   
  
  
hearing the swish of the sword that was about to be pressed in the back of the woman's neck, the supposed guilty looked up at the young princess with tear glossed eyes, mouthing out small apologizes as her body began to shake. she was letting out small sobs and her arms were probably straining because of the grip jeongyeon had on them.   
  
  
im nayeon was not a weak princess, she had watched thousands of unjust men get beheaded without even batting an eye and had taken part in many battles against other kingdoms, coming back without a single scratch. but there was something so familiar and soft in the woman's brown eyes that took away her breath, making her heartstrings squeeze around the organ that was beating in her chest, obviously mesmerized by the younger's features even if she could only see half of her face.   
  
  
nayeon just couldn't help but forcefully push jeongyeon off the youngers back, making her fall down on the ground with a loud thud. it was as if a reflex and nayeon didn't even know herself why she did that but it made the brunette take a huge breath as she hastily held on nayeon's feet, muttering almost to herself while she almost looked up at nayeon. tears were flowing easily down her face as she continued to spit out apologizes before quickly shaking her head to bow down "your highness!! i-i am so sorry, please forgive me. i did not know! i did not mean any harm! i was just trying to fin-"   
  
  
saying nayeon was awestruck would be an understatement, the woman was wearing an old long dress, her face was dirty and there was a small bruise on her cheekbone that was probably jeongyeons fault but she looked absolutely heavenly to nayeon and she just wanted to cradle in her face in her hands, wipe away her tears and tell her that she had nothing to apologise for but she held back.   
  
  
"shh-- w-what is your name? and why are you out so late?" nayeon cut off the girls rambling but cursed herself under her breath for stuttering, taking her handkerchief from her sleeve to pass it to the girl who was now staring up at her with wide eyes.   
  
  
nayeon could feel jeongyeon burn holes in the side of her face with her stare and from her side view, she could see that her hand had not moved from her sword. nayeon swallowed the lump in her throat and kept her gaze at the brunette that was still holding on her feet, the only noise reaching her ears was the loud thumping of her heart and she didn't know if its reason was jeongyeon's cold stare or the mystery girl's small sniffles. and both of them were making the young princess nervous.   
  
  
"minatozaki sana, right at your service, your grace !! i come from a small village just out of town. and i am looking for some labor, your majesty" the said girl's, sana's, eyes were now showing with a small flicker of hope and nayeon was surprised, no one had dared to look up at her but sana was strange and she could sense it in her body. nayeon could feel the heat growing from her chest and up to her ears only because of a girl's stare. it was making her tingle head to toe with emotions that nayeon couldn't pinpoint.   
  
  
the worst part of that whole situation was that sana wasn't even doing anything, just looking up at nayeon with her chocolatey big brown eyes. and the princess felt her close to none resolve break down. there was something magical in the girl's eyes, there was a glint, a precious glint in sana's eyes that confused nayeon. confused the princess on how she could easily lose herself in those big swirls of caramel and honey, even if she met her only seven minutes earlier.   
  
  
"jeongyeon. please escort us back to the palace safely."   
  
  
/   
  
  
well, nayeon really did need a new handmaiden since her previous one had just gotten married. nayeon loved jihyo, maybe because of how gently she treated the younger princess or maybe because she reminded herself of a maternal figure that nayeon never had in her life, even if jihyo was just a few years older. jihyo and her wife, mina came to visit sometimes and the couple was so heartwarming that nayeon couldn't help but let a few tears slip at their wedding. 

  
but of course jeongyeon refused that idea too, to aid a girl so closely. it is the most coveted position in the entire palace and nayeon was handing it to a girl she met just last night.  
  
  
nayeon herself showed sana around the palace, finding amusement in the way the younger's eyes would widen in fascination or simply glint because of the light that illuminated the long hallways. the interior made out of fine marble and fine china decorations around every single corner which seemed to be the value of sana's entire six months of pay back home.   
  
  
making sana her handmaiden was not difficult at all, she was very quick to learn and did her duties well, she easily fell into nayeon's daily routine. though the said girl was a bit clumsy at times, almost tripping once a day over her own feet, and when nayeon would turn back to give her a teasing look, shed just mumble a small "i apologise, my princess" which made nayeon always giggle.   
  
  
but, whenever sana would call nayeon her princess, there was always an unknowing tightness in her chest that the older wasn't ready to notice just yet. though she liked it. a lot.   
  
  
nayeon made it clear that sana would not be sharing a room with anyone and instead would be given a royal room that was right next to hers. maybe she was being too biased because of the look at jeongyeon and her girlfriend, momo sent her after all. sana had been at the palace for almost eight days and no one got a total room that soon, especially because of the princess's demands. they were best friends after all and could read the princess relatively quite easily so when everyone exited the main hall, the two girls yelled at nayeon for playing favourites.   
  
  
nayeon wasnt planning to play 'favourites' but the thought of sana sharing a room with someone else made her feel uneasy. weird anxiety coiling in the pit of her stomach and she just couldn't help it.   
  
  
sana was sweet and adorable in her own way which made nayeon smile. she mostly walked barefoot behind nayeon when she was taking a small stroll early in the morning. and she would excitedly tell nayeon to do the same. but would quickly be taken aback when the princess would reach down to push her shoes off. and those moments often led to them playing chase with each other in the big park.   
  
  
they mostly spent hours watching the night sky from the big windows in nayeon's room after sana had served nayeon her night tea. sana didn't really fancy tea and would politely decline the princess's offerings though she did like to listen to the older girl when she would passionately take about the stars and the moon. nayeon was fascinated by them and sana would honestly hear nayeon talk about them for days straight and her smile wouldn't flatter a single bit. and these nights would mostly end with the handmaiden tucking the princess under her soft velvety duvets and her staying by nayeon's side until she fell asleep.

  
/

  
nayeon and sana became close immediately, the princess learnt a lot about her handmaiden. how she was an only child and how small weeds made her remind of home because she used to pluck them out from the backyard of a rich duchess she used to work at, how she learned to make braids by her grandmother who still lived with her parents, how sana liked the smell of freshly baked bread, which made nayeon sneak into the kitchen to steal a fresh loaf of bread that chaeyoung baked (just for the thrill of it all) that they both would quietly share in nayeon's room with small giggles and bashful smiles in between.   
  
  
nayeon realized that she'd like it when sana would make her hair in the morning, combing through the mess of her bed hair delicately as she was afraid of hurting the princess which always made butterflies swirl in nayeon's tummy. sana would make a small happy sound when she was done and would place the crown on nayeon's head, bowing respectfully with a teasing grin.   
  
  
nayeon realised that she liked that way sana's hands would feel on her skin whenever she'd wash her in baths. she started taking them almost six times a week, which in nayeon's argument was because of "i go out every single day! i get dirty momoring" but it's obviously not that. nothing could match the warmth of sana's hands and her fingertips would leave goosebumps at their awake every single time - even if the water was hot enough to burn them both. nayeon liked the way the handmaiden's brows would furrow in concentration as she'd work on the spot between the young princess's shoulder blades, trying to force that tension out which would only lead to a whiny nayeon and a very flustered sana. and nayeon was trying very hard not to notice how sana's hands would linger at the small of her back longer and longer every single time.   
  
  
nayeon realised that she liked sana's laugh a lot. it wasn't too loud or too quiet. it was just.. perfect? and nayeon always felt her heart burst whenever the handmaiden would laugh at the jokes she made. sana covered her mouth with her hand and threw her head back, her beautiful brown eyes crinkling which made her look just like a baby squirrel and nayeon would always coo and pinch her cheeks. which proceeded to make sana blush.   
  
  
nayeon realized that she liked making sana blush.   
  
  
/   
  
  
"i have never seen the flowers that grow in the east wing garden, your grace. what are they?" sana asked one day when they were sitting in nayeon's study. the princess was looking through the parchments that the king sent her to look through once more. they were going to sign a deal with a kingdom on the west coast and they were just making their final decisions.   
  
  
"they are tulips, darling. and then there are bellflowers and carnations too. i hand-picked them myself" nayeon proceeded, looking up at the handmaiden with a smile. her reading glasses stuck at the bridge of her nose "do you wanna go see them?"   
  
  
sana nodded, promptly standing from her seat behind nayeon's study and helped the princess up. the older girl was giving up her time only for sana and the handmaiden couldn't be more grateful, a small sense of satisfaction filling her heart because only she could make the princess leave her study.

  
the two took a stroll in the garden before coming to a stop in front of the flamboyant looking flowers, scattered around in front of them and sana let out a small gasp in awe. the only flowers she saw were roses and the snobby duchess never let sana touch them. sana took off her apron and folded it a couple of times to make it seem like a small pillow. she sat down and placed the apron next to her, patting it for the princess to sit down as well.

  
nayeon chuckled but brushed her gown and sat down nevertheless. the handmaiden gave her a small glance before picking up a few fallen flowers that were in front of her. sana's pink tongue peeking out from the corner of her mouth as she worked on sticking the flowers together. nayeon stared patiently, taking a deep breath because maybe it was the first time in weeks that she came to this side of the palace. the aroma of the flowers was calming, gentle to the whirlpool of her mind and it was filling the princess up with a small sense of solace. 

  
"it is almost the start of autumn, your highness. soon we will lose these flowers" sana stated calmly but her face showed melancholy. nayeon's head tilted to her side, she hummed gently as her hand reached to touch her knee in silent comfort. by the passage of time, the princess had learnt that her handmaiden was very sensitive, always on the sentimental side and she always felt for everything and everyone dearly. 

  
"what are your favourite flowers, sana-ssi? next year i can ask them to plant them here instead." nayeon remarked gently, a small smile dancing on her lips and sana looked up at her almost in wonder, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

  
"for me, your majesty?" she squeaked out which caused nayeon to chuckle, playfully hitting sana's arm. "of course darling! i am talking to you, am i not?"

  
sana's smile also matched nayeon's. she liked being the reason why nayeon was laughing so she let out a dreamy sigh, fiddling with her fingers "i like the ones in the back, next to the white ones... i do not know their name, your highness"

  
"alstroemerias. they symbolize friendship, wealth and devotion." the words rolled off nayeon's tongue easily as she stared at the light pink flowers in the back, they were pretty. pretty like sana. 

  
she was nearly startled when the handmaiden reached to touch her hair, sana's hand almost pulling back if nayeon hadn't caught it. the younger looked up through her lashes and bashfully presented the princess a small flower crown that she had made. nayeon felt her heart swell and the butterflies in her stomach were back, they seemed to only appear around the handmaiden, as if they were reserved for her.

  
"i thought it would look pretty with your tiara, my princess. i had no intention to interfere-" sana hushed out softly and nayeon could almost coo at her handmaiden, though she wasnt sure if it would be appropriate at the given moment.

  
nayeon leaned her head down, pulling sana closer so she was almost straddling her thighs and hummed out a small 'go on' to the younger girl. the younger was a bit hesitant, she could feel it but the handmaiden reached forward and placed the small flower crown on top of the tiara, letting out a small sound of approval. 

  
now hands gently clutching on the princess's shoulders, sana smiled. nayeon stared right back at her, blood rushing to her cheeks as she felt a grin grace her lips as well, the beating of her heart ringing in her ears and she just barely managed to hear the handmaiden's whisper.

  
"which flower symbolizes eternal love?"

  
/

  
maybe it was jasmines or freesia or orange blossoms. nayeon wasn't sure.

  
/

  
sana was now so used to following nayeon around that when she wasn't with her, she'd feel lonely. nayeon's presence was intoxicating. they were mostly always in a comfortable silence but the communication from their eyes was enough. they understood each other without even wanting to. and it made sana nervous because she wasn't supposed to feel like home with a girl who just took her under her wing out of kindness. but sana could not stop herself from thinking about the short-haired princess. nayeon had firmly told her to talk to her on first-name basis but calling nayeon by her name made sana's cheeks heat up so she still addressed her formally.   
  
  
(but no way would she deny how smoothly nayeon's name rolled off the tip of her tongue.)   
  
  
sana mostly couldn't form proper sentences around the princess. her eyes just mostly captivated by her front two bunny teeth that she really liked. whenever nayeon would smile, sana would literally feel herself getting dizzy and it was like someone just kicked her straight in the fucking gut. and she didn't dislike it even a single bit.   
  
  
it seemed like the handmaiden was lost in her thoughts, quieting giggling to herself when she bumped into one of the security knights right outside nayeon's room, hissing under her breath when the hard metal body hit the front of her shoulder. hearing a small "sana-ssi are you ok?" she looked up at him.   
  
  
sana knew the guards by faces. but she had no interest in them to know their names. slightly rubbing her now hurting shoulder, she tilted her head and pushed the man's hand away that was reaching for her shoulder. sana wasn't dumb. she knew when someone was flirting with her or when someone was eyeing her behind when she'd walk out nayeon's room.   
  
  
quickly stepping back, she bowed her head slightly and mumbled in a grave tone, taking it as her que to leave "pardon me, i have somewhere to be". but of course the world wasn't going easy on her, the world never went easy on her. and she was pulled back to the man's chest with a sharp tug on her wrist.   
  
  
she yelped. because that shit hurt a lot and his grip was too firm but remained silent when his face some closer "just one night with me, sana-ssi. i will make you enjoy yourself i promise."   
  
  
"get away from me, you bastard." sana spat out, her eyes could have popped out of her eye sockets while she struggled against his hold, trying to get away from him. she was literally fuming. no matter how much she tried to make sure the man know that she wasnt interested, he just wouldn't budge.   
  
  
he reeked of that cheap beer that they kept in the kitchen for the maids and it was making tears well up in the handmaiden's eyes because it was just so bad. but it didn't seem like he had any intentions to leave her alone just yet and easily pulled the petite girl closer to himself. sana couldn't help but let out another small wail cause her arm was literally crushing under his death grip.   
  
  
"i have a feeling that i heard her tell you to get away." sana heard and almost cried in relief, looking up at nayeon who seemed to be back early from her training. she was glistening with a small layer of sweat, small hair tied in a weird shaped bun and her scabbard on her side.   
  
  
"forgive me, your highness but me and sana-ssi have been seeing each other for a while now." he easily lied through his teeth with a small bow and nayeon raised a challenging brow, her jaw clenched and her eyes fiery. sana thinks that nayeon's gaze shifted to her side for a second and could almost feel it softening but she couldn't be too sure. but seeing the princess made tears of joy roll down her cheeks easily.   
  
  
"lying in front of the royal family or to the royal family gets you beheaded in a matter of seconds. i hope you have not forgotten the law." nayeon mumbled quietly, slowly stepping forward as she took her sword out. the princess's every step was making her heart thud loudly in her ears and the grip the guard had in her wrist loosen until she was finally in front of them.   
  
  
this was the first time sana had seen nayeon's sword, most of the time she was told to stay behind when the older was training her skills. nayeon's sword was just like her, long and sleek but she could almost feel its sharpness on her skin. the tip was an upward hook that the princess nuzzled easily on the guard's throat, one small movement and he was dead meat.   
  
  
sana was awestruck. nayeon looked so intense and grave, her eyes focused on the guard's and she could almost see her smirking to herself. and sana's mouth was agape, her breath caught in her throat as she looked back at the guard who was visibly shaken up, his eyes fearful and panicked.   
  
  
a swift movement that the handmaiden's eyes couldn't catch and the knight was on the floor in an instant, crying out in pain while he clutched onto his hand. sana stepped back in alarm and almost fright until she stared up to meet nayeon's troubled eyes. her sword back on her side as she quickly walked past the wailing man to envelop sana in a tight hug, her hand reaching up to cradle her head, fingers tugging on her handmaiden's hair to pull her closer to her body.   
  
  
nayeon was warm, and it was the end of october, getting chiller slightly day by day so the younger was grateful so the sense of comfort she gave her. sana's senses easily were filled up with nayeon again. how pretty nayeon smelt, just like lavender and how soft her pale skin was. the princess held her handmaiden close, whispering small nothings in her ears while sana continued to let out small sniffles, eyes closed shut.   
  
  
nayeon pressed a kiss on her aching wrist and took sana to her trainings from then, the younger always cheering on the princess for her amazing and outstanding sword techniques. and the guard was never seen again in the entire palace, she checked herself.   
  
  
/   
  
  
sana was shocked and embarrassed. she does not know how or when she ended up falling for the bunny smiled princess but now there was no way out. dahyun and chaeyoung, her friends were looking at the handmaiden walk around their room nervously and it was chaeyoung who mumbled first, after all they had been hearing the same things being repeated for the last half an our "well it is not your fault-"   
  
  
"yeah but! nayeon? why nayeon. why did it have to be nayeon? why could not it be tzuyu or someone else instead! it just had to be the fucking princess of iota. i just had to fall for her!" sana snarled, visibly paling before looking back at the duo "wait.. d-do you think she will kick me out if she found out? oh my good lord.... i am gonna die. she is going to kick m-"   
  
  
"sana! no one is kicking anyone out!" dahyun huffed, clearly annoyed as she shook the handmaiden's shoulders roughly. "listen to me, my goodness woman! you have gone mental! she can not just kick you out? nayeon cares about you, can not you see that?!"   
  
  
chaeyoung was right behind her girlfriend, nodding in agreement "exactly! and you need to talk to her, let her know how you feel. if she feels the same way then it's a win for you and if she does not, at least you will not be in the dark. you will know how she feels and you will be able to move on"   
  
  
what chaeyoung said did make sense so maybe that's why she was standing in front of nayeon's door while the other two looked over at her from behind the wall. dahyun passed her a reassuring smile and chaeyoung just looked bored (deep down she was worried for sana too)   
  
  
with a deep breath, she knocked on the big doors and opened them, walking inside slowly before she was quickly pulled into nayeon's huge walk-in closet by a very panicky princess "where were you? i was looking for you!! but that's not important. the prince and the king of irotenun are coming in ten minutes and i need to get ready-"   
  
  
to say sana was weirded out, she heard stories about that kingdom and they were just a few corrupted men trying to marry around the other kingdoms to maybe get ahold of their treasures too. she made a sound of dissatisfaction "yes, your grace but why am i dressing you up? you are not going to meet them. you do not take part in their meetings."   
  
  
"but i am today! father's orders and he told me just five minutes earlier. i hate this sana-ssi. i do not want to meet the prince, what if he tries to court me?!"

  
"then i would be right there to scare him off, my princess." sana smiled when nayeon let out a wholehearted laugh, quickly settling a deep maroon gown that the princess pointed to out on the bed. she started to warm the water, sleeves rolled up before turning to nayeon to help her with the gown.

  
sana had been nayeon's handmaiden for four months now and she has helped her with her bath almost every day but each day was like the first, leaving the younger a blushing stuttering mess who couldn't even form proper sentences. so once again with shaky fingers, she undid her dress and let it slip down on the floor. now was the hardest part, the corset. sana's eyes never lingered though, she admired her princess and respected her more than anything. plus she was too shy to gawk.

  
standing now in front of the older girl, she hastily undid the buttons on the corset and stepped away, cheeks red. her mind had short-circuited once again without any reason and she cursed im nayeon for being too pretty. she dumbfoundedly poured the water from the bucket and grabbed a cotton towel. 

  
nayeon was already in the bath, eyes closed as she hummed quietly to herself and sana was shocked by her relaxed state. they hardly had any time but here she was, with the princess of iota. the handmaiden sighed, but it must be because she was relieved that nayeon wasn't eager to meet the prince. if nayeon ended up getting married, what would happen to sana? the mere thought of it left a bitter taste in the handmaiden's mouth. sana was probably being selfish, but she didn't want nayeon to find a husband just yet. 

  
she cleaned and washed nayeon as gently as ever, making sure that her touch was portraying every emotion that she felt for the princess. she wished that maybe if it was different, they would've given it a try. but she wasn't even sure of the way nayeon felt. nayeon was reserved, something that she didn't expect her to be. she wasn't friends with any other princesses or her cousins, only sometimes talking to her royal guards who sana knew to be momo and jeongyeon. the princess also sipped on her tea without any company, mostly spending her time in her study or reading fancy books in the library. though she was kind to everyone, she cared for the people in her kingdom dearly and every servant in the palace adored the princess a lot. 

  
sana must have been lost deep in her thoughts because she had stopped her movements and only stepped out of her head when she felt a wet but warm hand cupping her cheek (sana easily leaning into it). she was met with the princess's concerned gaze and sana felt herself smiling just by looking at her, eyes crinkling. 

  
"are you okay, dear? you are quiet today, not even am i hearing your small noises." ah, there it was. nayeon noticing every small detail of the handmaiden. sana would usually mummer to herself if she found something to talk about and she always huffed while carrying the bucket. sana felt herself blushing yet again, shaking her head before holding nayeon's hand with both of hers. 

  
"yes, your grace. i am just thinking. but i am sure the water must be cold now so please allow me to help you dress." sana smiled, eyes examining the princess's heavenly features before she stood up. she passed nayeon the towel, leaving the room with a small bow. and she let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

  
dressing nayeon up was probably her favourite part, she looked absolutely gorgeous in everything she wore. but dark colors suited her skin flawlessly. the gown she was wearing was a bit too revealing but gorgeous nevertheless. the sleeves were midlength and it was a flowy long gown that reached her ankles. her hair had gotten longer too, now reaching her upper-back and sana loved brushing through them. she then proceeded to place the princess's full crown on her head and hummed in approval.   


  
sana stepped back to take one final look at the princess and sighed in awe, bowing once again slightly before mumbling almost to herself "you look heavenly, just like a goddess, your majesty. you are too gorgeous." and sana was glad that she didn't miss the blush that rose on the older's cheeks.  
  
  
they both silently made their way out of the room, taking slow steps as if they both didn't want to go in the presence of other people just yet. the hallways were buzzing but no one forgot to greet nayeon who enthusiastically responded every single time. when they had reached the main hall, sana heard nayeon mumble "do not leave my side, sana-sii. please" and sana felt herself nodding "i would not dare to, your grace."

  
when they entered the room, the small murmuring went completely silent and sana felt almost anxious trailing behind the princess but the older girl's steps were confident and firm and sana admired that a lot.

  
sitting down, nayeon looked up at sana timidly maybe expectingly the younger to sit down next to her but she just simply shook her head, because the empty seat next to nayeon was soon replaced by a very annoying looking man who sana found out to be the prince. though, her eyes instantly turned icy, staring daggers at the back of his head. she didnt bow or greet him even and she was glad that nayeon did not force her to. 

  
listening to his conversations, the prince of irotenun was full of himself. he left no space for the princess to talk so she just silently listened to him rant about his (his father's) kingdom. though sana on the other hand was getting more and more furious as each moment passed. maybe it was the jealously consuming her though she had nothing to be jealous of. nayeon was obviously not paying attention to him because her eyes were hallowed and she was staring in far space. but the thought of nayeon's marriage crossed her mind again. and she hated the fact that he was first in line. 

  
she felt her fists clench on her sides and she did everything she could to distract her from those thoughts, she thought of her favourite bunny smile on her favourite girl but then her mind pictured her with a husband, being a housewife and sana almost gagged.

  
sana turned away when she heard that guy compliment nayeon's dress. and stepped back when he looked at her with a gentle smile, that was maybe too gentle for sana's liking.   
  
  
and the salt on her wound was when the king commented about them making a very cute couple and everyone around the room laughed. dahyun was serving the table and the look she gave sana said it all. and her breath was knocked out of her lungs.   
  
  
sana knew she was being over sensitive and she was overreacting but she couldn't help it. she hated it. hated hearing about how nayeon could never be sana's. hated how she'd probably be the one to dress nayeon for her wedding and she almost let a choked sob out loud. she hated seeing the person she loved be someone else's.   
  
  
she excused herself with a small mumble and bow, leaving with her head hung and she heard dahyun call out for her softly. but she didn't want to cause a scene. they were here to make their trading deal official and sana didn't want herself to be the reason they call it off.   
  
  
she stepped out the room quickly and took a shaky breath, skipping out of the palace from the nearest door she could find. almost sprinting out to the east garden. her lungs hurt from the mid november air and she was cold, her dress not doing her any good.   
  
  
sana cried her heart out for what felt like an eternity to her but it was only a few minutes. she was hurt, it hurt hearing about nayeon being someone else's but hers. and that thought made the handmaiden cry harder, feeling as if her heart was being pulled out of her chest.   
  
  
her loud sobs turned into small sniffles after a while, wrapping her arms around her knees as she rested her head on them. she was tired already, exhausted even. and all she had done was be over-sensitive and cry.   
  
  
she looked out, distracted by her own thoughts until she saw a familiar pair of royal shoes from the corner of her eyes and a familiar melody being hummed. and she sighed, already feeling embarrassed.   
  
  
the princess sat next to her, brushing her gown down before folding her hands in her lap, looking up at the night sky. her hair was exactly the way sana did them earlier, just the gentle breeze making a few strands fall out but nayeon still looked the prettiest.   
  
  
"the moon is already out. she is so pretty tonight, sana-sii. look at her" the handmaiden couldn't help but actually look up at the sky, humming out a small "yes, your highness"   
  
  
the sky really was pretty, small little stars sprinkled around as the moon shone brightly, out and proud without even a single cloud shadowing its presence. and sana felt herself relaxing, letting out a small breath she had been holding since nayeon came.   
  
  
"what was the matter, dear? did something upset you?" nayeon pushed slightly, her eyes now burning holes in the side of the youngers head and sana swallowed down a gulp, suddenly feeling intimidated by her sharp gaze.   
  
  
"n-no, your majesty. just the thought of you getting married made me emotional and i.. i do not want to lose you. i would miss you too much for my own good." sana hummed, though the words she wanted to desperately say burnt on the tip of her tongue.   
  
  
"i thought were were going to tell me you loved me, sana-ssi but i think i assumed a bit-" nayeon chuckled awkwardly and looked on her side to find a wide-eyed sana staring up at her, mouth slightly agape and nayeon was the one who flushed this time. "i really did assume too much, i apologize. that was inappropriate of me-"   
  
  
nayeon took it as her hint to stand up but was instantly pulled back by sana's hand holding hers. sana couldn't form proper words, but she stared at nayeon. she stared at her doe eyes and the bunny teeth that were prominent still. she stared at her soft rosy cheeks and her long soft hair that felt like silk to touch and sana just couldn't help but pull her in close for a kiss.   
  
  
it was chaste and soft but it was everything that sana had been imagining for the past few months. nayeon's lips were as soft as she imagined them to be and she sighed at the fullness of them. nayeon didn't hesitate either, her hand cupping sana's cheek to pull her closer, returning the kiss with just as delicacy.   
  
  
"i love you. i love you the way the moon loves the sun. i love you like the stars love the night sky. i love you like fish love water. i love you like the butterflies love the sweet nectar of flowers. i love you like human beings love existing. i love you with every fibre of my existence and i love you with all my strength. i love you without expecting anything in return. i love you like you love your favourite poetry book that you read every night before bed. i love you like you love your peach tea. i love you. i love everything about you. i love your smell, your skin, your hair, your eyes, your intellect, your humour, your honesty. i fall in love with you every time i see you. and i hate the thought of you being with someone else but me." sana confessed against nayeon's lips, their foreheads leaning against each other.   
  
  
  
nayeon sighed, her hand clutching onto sana's gown as she nuzzled her face in the crook of her neck, a small smile making it's way on the olders face and she chuckled. "it took you long enough to admit. but... i have loved you since the day i saw you. and i have only loved you. i know sometimes, i make it seem like it is too easy for me but it is not, sana. but being with you makes everything better. your gentleness that im so fond of, your smile that is the reason for my dawn. i have been yours since the day we met and there is not a single chance of me leaving. you are the reason for my sanity, sana. and im so glad to finally hold you in my arms the way i always wanted to."   
  
  
this moment felt like out of a romance novel and tears leaked from the corners of sana's eyes. she wrapped her arms around the princess and quietly sobbed to herself because this was finally happening. and nayeon was in her arms and she was not dreaming of it anymore.   
  
  
they laid down on the grass for what felt like hours, the handmaiden's head resting on nayeon's chest to hear the rhythmic beating of her heart. and it was quiet, peaceful. the princess rubbing the tad of her thumb gently across sana's knuckles and she let out a small sigh. the future was uncertain for them but it wasn't dark. it was going to be okay, better if they were sticking together and sana closed her eyes. she was happy, finally resting peacefully in her lover's arms and she wouldn't trade this moment for the world.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> slightly ib babygirldahyun's au to serve her


End file.
